


Countdown

by kristsune



Series: Beyond the Sea au [12]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, M/M, New Years kisses, fluffy fluff, no one is seriously inebriated but its mentioned, they are ridiculously adorable together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Jesse just wants kisses, who is Kix to say no?





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blonde_and_Nerdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blonde_and_Nerdy/gifts).



> Prompt fill from tumblr: #22 giggly kiss with Jesse and Kix!!! I strayed from the prompt just a little. I hope it is okay!  
> The initial image was inspired by [this gif](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/167000263139/this-is-def-obvious-but-i-also-associate-you-with) I used in response to another ask.

Kix was sitting in the sand, just at the edge of the incoming surf. He was a little ways from the light of the bonfire, but not far enough to lose all of it’s light. He was watching the lighting storm rolling by, a ways off shore. He could feel the power crackling under his skin, even from this distance. 

He smiled at the footsteps coming up behind him, he could tell Jesse’s gait from a mile away, even with the slight shuffle indicating the good buzz he had going on. He loved the hooch that Hevy made special for the occasion. Wolffe had made some as well, but no one but Dad, Boil, Anomaly, and himself could stomach it. In fact it was so strong, that it needed to be kept at least fifteen feet from the blaze, or it would turn into a molotov cocktail real quick.

Jesse placed himself in Kix’s lap, knees on either side of his thighs. Kix was continuously amazed at Jesse’s grace. He was not a small man, but was  _ always _ gentle when around Kix. 

“Countdown is soon. Wanted a kiss.” Jesse nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He always was extra affectionate when he got drunk. Kix wasn’t complaining.

Kix giggled as Jesse started kissing collarbone, Jesse’s slight scruff tickling him. “Always willing to give you kisses.”

Jesse pulled back to give him a dopey smile, “Yeah? Always?” 

Kix could hear the others starting the countdown into the new year, “Yeah.  _ Always _ .”

Jesse’s smile went soft as he placed his hand on Kix’s neck, and leaned in for a kiss. Everyone was cheering, it sounded like it was just for them. 

Kix smiled, “Happy new year, ruus’ner.” 

Jesse pressed their foreheads together, “Happy new year, Kixystix.”


End file.
